


till next we meet, sandalphon.

by aeinlookalike



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeinlookalike/pseuds/aeinlookalike
Summary: if i'm allowed to wish,if it could be grantedone more timetogether with you,i'd like to sharea cup of coffee.





	till next we meet, sandalphon.

“I’ll be waiting… You used to say that to me almost every day.”

Almost every day, and Lucifer thinks to the days where they had been missing apart from each other, in dusk’s shaken shadows and rebellious words, they had vanished in such clouds of anger, but is now back to peace given days. Their nights had always been blinded with stars back then. But always, he would ask, white star, tonight, won’t you pray for this one’s safe flight? Charmed are the myths finally brought here. Spoiled and heaven-praising, their dreams have appeared and disappeared again. In that garden made for two, where one would leave and one would wait, finally, finally, it is back to its cycle again. Drawing that revelation close to his heart, Lucifer smiles, even if it is tinged with a forgotten sadness.

“I think now… I might just understand how you felt in that shaded garden, all those years.”

This intimacy that is only reserved for two, perhaps he should find pride in that. Dyed in that glorious green, no duties remain, silhouetted with the sun. Holy is that comprehension to finally know what Sandalphon has seen and done. It must have been difficult. Except it was with almost joyous awe that Lucifer had watched him grow. That beatific vision of golden days are gone and will no longer be enshrined anywhere else but in this orchard.

It would always hurt. Filled with longing and implicit feelings that Lucifer had never had the chance for. For someone like him, regrets are many, and he might have forever to understand all of them deeply. Loneliness is unkind, even in this quiet garden, as are their untended devotions. Except his absolution had been found in the form of six words only from Sandalphon; “I’m going out for a bit.”

Lucifer had always come back, regardless. It had been their unspoken promise, their sanction together. 

But still. That’s true even to this day. In that shaded garden where the sun lingers slow and every flower, painted with such care in that insignificant amount of time… they too, exist all the same, just as much as he has. In that sky forevermore with the countenances of blue, Lucifer will wait, remembering the blooms of the heart. His heart, that will mourn and laugh just the same. He will wait for however long it takes just as Sandalphon has all those days ago. A breath away and he knows in that guiding light and solace that their hearts had never been wrong, however much tender they had become. It is Lucifer’s turn now. The cup of coffee has cooled some and he watches his half’s reflection fade in the bitter sweetness. 

He hopes whenever the other comes back, he has a lot to tell Lucifer. They would have a lot to catch up on. And finally, a whisper from him with that final decision. “‘Till next we meet, Sandalphon.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i am. bappy at gbf. but i've felt insanely sad over belial/lucilius and sandalphon/lucifer so i. did this instead of being productive and crying about what the hell weapon grids are, now excuse me as i try to figure out how to craft belial's scythe
> 
> also "ain soph aur," the song, is all the things sandy will never get to say to lucifer ever again and i get really sad about it. life sux


End file.
